An Unlucky Drunken Marrige (Qrowella version)
by DarkDevilKnight
Summary: Re-verse version and inspired by the other 'Unlucky Drunken Marriage' story but in the timeline between Volume 5 and 6, this time with Jaune Arc ended up in bed with the Coolest Aunt Ever, in Ruby and Yang's view that is, Qrowella Branwen!
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**Hello eveyone, for those of you know this is a one-shot story that is alternate version of DPLxStrife (with permission) own story but this time in reverse with Jaune and Qrowella, and that this is base on the post-Volume 5 timeline. Now this maybe a one-shot however I can see myself of adding more chapters if people are interested. Especially with certain family members and friends for their reactions. Anyways enjoy!**

**DDK does not own RWBY**

About hours after the battle for Haven Academy, with remaining forces of the White Fang being arrested as well as finding Headmaster Lionheart dead in his office, the reunited Team RWBY had taken the time to catch up and inform Blake of what had happened during their time away from one another. It was also later on that Sun's teammates of Team SSSN had reunited with their leader, as well as Neptune scolding his best friend for not getting in touch with them sooner when word got out that Haven was under attack, and as such being as they were all in Mistral the Haven students had offered to show the former-Beacon students around where they could go celebrate on their victory in which RWBY and JNR had gladly agreed…well except for one. Jaune had decided to take some time to himself, after having assured Ren and Nora that he will be fine so they wouldn't worry the blonde boy had wonder the streets of Mistral on his own for the time.

He was thinking back of what had happened at Haven, of how he lost himself to anger when confronting Cinder over the death of his partner Pyrrha…and how it nearly cost Weiss own life because of his stupidity had Jaune not discovered his semblance to amplify her aura. Despite that they won the battle Jaune still felt at fault for nearly costing another friend's life, in which the blonde Arc was wondering around and thinking over a scenario of how things could've gone different until Jaune soon found himself standing in front of a bar and had decided to head inside. It was mostly empty at the time, with few patrons minding their own business and drinking at their pace, yet among them sitting alone at the bar Jaune saw a familiar face that he shouldn't had been surprise to see.

When the blonde had first met Qrowella Branwen all that he could think of in mind was Yang, of how both niece and aunt look so similar in appearance yet in different style that anyone could've mistaken Qrowe as his friend's mom…and he a teen with hormones can admit she was hot for someone her age. And after spending enough time to learn of the older Huntress that she did love to drink yet knew when to tone down the liquor when she can be serious such as 'life an death' battles or telling his group about the relic's, maidens, and even Salem. As Jaune continue looking at the older woman Qrowe would turn his way when she felt someone was watching her, an upon on seeing who it was the red eyed dark hair woman would wave him over to take a seat in the empty barstool right next to her.

"Hey, thought you'd be out with the rest of the group with the Haven students for a victory celebration?" she questioned the blonde boy after he seated down.

"Not me, didn't felt up to celebrating." Jaune answered her back, he took a moment to observed what Qrowe had before in which there was a glass that had a quarter left of her drink…and a pen in her hand an paper laying before the huntress, "What's that there?" he asked in wonder.

"Writing a letter to General Ironwood, with the CCTS still down this is the best way to word to James to let him know what's happened here and that we're on our way to Atlas. Assuming that Oscar recovers soon." Qrowella answered as she settle the pen down, being as she'll finished it later. As she had said Oscar was back at the house recovering after the Battle of Haven, entrusting Ozpin to protect the Relic of Knowledge while they rest up, Qrowella would then turn her full attention to the Arc boy, "So…taking a wild guess here, this has something to do what happened back at Haven? About your little 'outburst' towards Cinder." she asked of him.

"I…I.." Jaune couldn't find the right words to use at first, till he would let out a breath before speaking again, "I haven't told the others about this…Pyrrha had kissed me before she went and fought Cinder. At first when it happened I felt shocked, confused even, but then I started to get mix emotions. One thing I was certain I had felt…was fear, fear right after when Pyrrha had parted our lips away and she pushed me into the locker to sent me away." Jaune would pause a moment as he looked down and fiddle with his thumbs together as he continued, " I was afraid that I would lose her and knowing I was too far away to do anything, so I called Ruby…begged her to save Pyrrha. But in the end it didn't matter…because I think she knew she wasn't going to win…" the blonde stop speaking, until Qrowella would speak next.

"And part of you believes that its your fault that she's gone." the older woman said in theory, in which she didn't get a answer from him but she did saw that he nodded his head, " Look kid…Jaune, I too lost some friends as well. Some that I grew close during my days in Beacon. And their deaths…it doesn't get any easier with this job. But you…you honestly remind me of a old partner of mine in a way." as she said this Qrowella would put the letter she had written away, being as she'll check on it again later after re-reading it.

"I…do? How?" Jaune asked as the blonde boy looked in her direction as he was paying attention.

"You've met Taiyang, right? Before you all left from Patch?" she asked, and after he nods Qrowe continued, "He was in a difficult state of mind you see, first with my sister Raven leaving shortly after Yang was born. However, Summer Rose had stepped in to help him raise Yang then one thing after another they got married and little Ruby was born." Qrowella would paused a moment.

A memory flash in her mind of a happy Summer holding a new born Ruby with a young Yang showing enthusiasm of her half-sister along with her father, that had made Qrowe smiled as she felt happy that her partner and best friend after settling down and began a family of their own along with Yang. And during that time Qrowe had notice through the hospital window of a raven sitting on a branch outside and looking on with its red eyes, in which Qrowella was certain it was her sister but didn't say…that was until Summer called her over so that Qrowe can meet her new adorable niece. However as joyful as that memory was Qrowe had to stop and frown abit as she continued.

"Then a couple years later, Summer had been called on a mission that she went on…and hasn't come back. At first she was put on MIA in order for us to search for her, however after a month or two later she was declared KIA with no body for us to buried." Qrowe explained as she remember comforting a kid Yang who cried at Summer's funeral while a young Ruby looked confused as she didn't understand that her mother wasn't coming back until Qrowe explained it to her, and when Ruby cried in sorrow the older woman comforted her too while shedding her own tears at the lost of her best friend and leader, "That's when Tai had started shutting down, first it was depression at the house…then it was out on long nights of drinking at some bar that I had to go get him next morning. He even neglected at being a father to his daughters that needed him the most, so it was mostly me that I had to take care of the girls and making sure they were fed an bathed…then it happened." Qrowella told him before pausing to wave the bartender over to get a refill of her drink

"Uh…what do you mean 'it happened'?" Jaune questioned her, the blonde boy having patiently remain silent and letting the huntress talk, he had heard bits and pieces of Ruby's family when they were on the road in Mistral to pass the time, but hearing another member telling their side had caught his interest as Qrowella would thank the bartender and took a sip of her drink. Then continued on and what she said surprised him.

"The incident where my nieces were nearly killed…" Qrowe answered and the memory of it still wasn't pleasant.

She had one day came home from mission that left her tired, she wasn't surprised that Tai wasn't currently home…yet what did was neither Yang or Ruby had been there and Qrowella had started looking around the house for them. Minutes ticked by an she started to panic of not being able to find them…until Qrowe notice the picture of STRQ was missing along with the map of their old log cabin in the woods that was stored in the picture frame. Her panic had turned to dreaded fear as Qrowella had grabbed her weapon, Harbinger, and ran outside towards the forest then shortly after turn into a crow to take flight in the open skies. Even at such a high advantage view she still couldn't find the girls, as well as not remembering where the cabin was located since its been a long time of moving out after Yang was born, not to mention that fatigue was starting to catch up to her and most likely her semblance acting up against her the longer this search was taking. That's when unexpectedly a red portal opened up that are usually caused by her twin sister, and having remembered Raven's semblance Qrowella would dive into without hesitation and exit out from it only to come across a terrifying scene. She had found the girls and the cabin, however the latter was housing a pack of beowolves that had moved in with one of them stalking towards a petrified Yang while Ruby had just woken up from the red wagon an suddenly scream in terror. That had snapped Qrowella into action as she shift back to her human form mid air and dive down with Harbinger in scythe form, fatigue be damn if her nieces were gonna get killed by monstrous wolves as Qrowe cut the first beowolf that lung out to attack the frighten girls in half that dissolve into ashes then the whole pack attacked when they saw the Huntress had appeared.

"After the pack were killed I took the girls home, I was dead tired after the fight and would've collapsed half way had the local Huntsmen that were out on patrol had found and took us home. As well as informed Tai what had happened." she told the young blonde before taking the last sip of her finished drink, been a long while since she can freely drink more of the stronger kind before continue, " After he came home, and putting the girls to bed, I started talking to him…well more like started scolding after I slapped his face hard. I told him that it wasn't what Summer wanted him to be, and that he wasn't the only one that was in grieving as well yet that she'd wanted us to continue living on to take care of Ruby and Yang. However I did gave him a ultimatum…" she would pause to let Jaune think this over, and a moment to shake off the drowsy drunkenness that was effecting her.

"And what's that?" he asked and Jaune couldn't help but shivered when Qrowe had looked his way with a cold stare of her red eyes.

"That he either get his shit together or I take the girls away." she told him before letting out a sigh and turning away, making Jaune let out a breath, as she went on, " About a week after Ruby was born Summer had wanted me as her godmother should anything happened to her and we'd went to get the papers signed, the same thing for Yang being as I am closely a relative on her mother's side. So technically I'd have every right to take the girls in and raised…but I didn't really want to do it because it would hurt them of no longer seeing their father, and turns out I didn't need to do it after Tai had recovered and became a devoted father for them to the young women they are today." she'd finished her tell as well as turning in Jaune's direction, " The moral of this tale; don't let grief let you do stupid things, and not alone. You're not the only one that missed Pyrrha." she told him.

Jaune thought for a moment of what she said, while it was true that he missed his partner greatly…but he didn't take in account on how Ren and Nora must feel. And remembering back to Ren's behavior during the battle against the Nuckelavee Grimm and that Nora snapped him out of it…the leader of JNPR will have to find the time for all of them to sit down and talk.

"Right…thanks Ms. Branwen." he said as he offered her a small smile, in which he got a response when said woman had lightly jab his shoulder.

"Kid, you can just call me Qrowe, I'm not much one into formal and shit…" the dark hair huntress told him, then she turn back to the bartender to call him over, "Hey, two glass of your best scotch whisky. Double on the rocks!" she called out as the man behind the counter nodded and went make them.

"Uh Qrowe, I'm not much of a drinker…nor did I ever had any alcohol before." Jaune said in a uncertain tone before a glass was slid in front of him and Qrowella.

"I'd figure that, but this is a way of sharing toast with those who had similarly lost someone they care for. Not at their deaths but the memories that we've spent with them." she told him while raising her glass.

In which Jaune took a moment to look down at the golden liquid in his own glass an thought over what she said, the huntress did make a point. His time with Pyrrha may had not been long however between Beacon up to the Vytal Festival along with Ren, Nora, and the rest of RWBY, his partner had been happy to had gotten to know and love her friends while also spending time with him weither it was training on that roof top of their dorms, bonding with their friends, or even getting into all kind shenanigans like the massive food fight they had in Beacon's cafeteria. Just thinking of all of it cause the blonde to smile and in turn raised his glass up to meet with Qrowe's.

"To those we have lost yet never forgotten." he said to her, not just for Pyrrha but for Qrowe's friend Summer as well which brought the dark hair woman to smile.

"And may they watch over us all, wherever they are an make them damn proud." Qrowella replied back till their glass tap against one another as they drank.

_**Next morning after.**_

"Does anyone know if Jaune and Aunty Qrowe made it back last night?" Ruby asked everyone as they were on in the dining room for breakfast.

After last night the whole group had return to the house where they were staying to get some rest, however besides Oscar neither Jaune nor Qrowella were home yet they were all exhausted to go search out for them. Team SSSN had took them to a club where they could cut loose and have fun, though not without flaws when Yang had to beat back a few shady guys that were eyeing her sister and thus it became a 'Brawl at Juniors' part two with everyone having pitch in to defend themselves. Never less they high tailed it out before the authorities had showed up and Sun expressed his enthusiasm while Neptune mope of having to find a new location where the team can hang out as well as pick cute girls. In any case Ren and Nora were worried for Jaune yet Yang and Ruby assured the two that he would be fine, as long as Qrowella was with him then the blonde boy was in good hands.

"I believe I did heard them coming in last night, but I wasn't too sure." Ren answered her as he was busy making another stack of pancakes for everyone, of which he would have to yank the plate away when Nora reach it so she doesn't hog it all to herself with said girl pouting before she went and eat her own stack.

"If they did then they must've still be sleeping in, I know I would after last night. It was a blast!" Yang said as she cut her own stack after covering the pancakes in syrup.

_" I'd would've figure that you'd learn your lesson to avoid getting into random fights in a club, Ms. Xiao Long. I don't need to tell the amount of paperwork I had to work with before I've met Ms. Rose."_ the voice of Professor Ozpin had spoken through Oscar, while said blonde girl had red cheeks sunk into her seat in embarrassment, before Oscar regain control back and gave an apologetic look her way, " Sorry, he couldn't resist to take the opportunity to say that." the young boy told her, in which Yang would wave him off at not taken offense.

"Well they can't stay asleep for long, we still need to pack if we are going to make the trip to Atlas." Weiss pitched in as she would wipe a napkin to her lips after a pause of eating her meal.

"Oh! I'll go and wake Jaune-Jaune, there's no way that he'll miss out on eating Ren's pancakes!" Nora declared after stuffing her face into her favorite meal, then gotten up and made her way to wake her fearless leader with a skip in her step.

"I'll go and get Aunty Qrowe up, knowing her she might've came back drinking." Ruby volunteered, in which her sister nodded in agreement, as the young red head had quickly grabbed a bottle of pain-killer pills for the headache the older woman would defiantly have and went off. Right after her sister left Yang would go back to finishing her meal…until she suddenly notice something wrong with her own partner, whom remain quiet and had not touched her pancakes.

"Blakey? Feeling alright there kitty cat?" the blonde girl asked, in which the cat faunus cheeks were bright red and her cat ears folded downward.

"I wish I was…" was all that Blake answered, sometimes the faunus girl wished she could've had other traits. Like having a tail like Sun, or even change her skin like her friend Ilia, but sadly all she has is her ears…in which they can pick up certain sounds the dark hair amber-eye girl wish she didn't hear, _'Like my parent's anniversary night at home.'_ she thought with a shiver.

_**With Ruby**_

Ruby would stand outside her Aunt Qrowella' s room, bottle of pain-killers in hand, and was knocking on the door softly so that the loud noises doesn't make the woman's headache worse, "Aunty Qrowe, are you still asleep? Its time to get up…Aunty Qrowe?" Ruby questioned when she gotten no response so the young teen had to turn the door knob and open it slowly.

The house they were in had four bedrooms in which two of them was made to hold more than one person, in which RWBY had one room to make some minor adjustments that was similar to their old dorm back in Beacon, minus the bunk-beds that is being as this house was a rental and Weiss did not want another 'death trap' that was Ruby's bed hanging above her while the former heiress slept. JNR had taken the other room in which Nora and Ren shared one bed not that they were 'together-together' like Nora had mentioned before, it was just the two childhood friends were used to it, in which the last two bedrooms host single person in which one for Oscar and one for Qrowella…and apparently as Ruby discovered it can now host two people.

First thing she saw was scattered clothing all around the floor an some on furniture, some of them she recognized Qrowe's clothing however in the mix of them Ruby saw clothes that she knew belong to Jaune, and if that wasn't enough to shock the young redhead it was what she saw on the bed. Her super cool badass aunt and her best adorkable friend in bed together…both partially nude with only their upper bodies exposed while the rest were under the covers. Ruby's poor innocent soul could do nothing but stared with wide silver eyes, and a growing blush on her face, all while not hearing Nora having approached her till now.

"Hey Ruby, I just remembered that Jaune wasn't in bed in our room this morning. I mean I saw it emptied and thought he'd just got up early, but when I couldn't find him anywhere I…Oh." Nora said as she paused and realized why Ruby was just standing there by her Aunt's open door until the ginger-hair girl had looked in the situation where Jaune was, in which like Ruby she too was blushing.

However though Nora notice there was a piece of paper that was by the door, and curiosity gotten the better of her when she lean down and picked it up, Ruby noticing her friend's movement would move to Nora's side as they read together. It was a document that had some stains on it with words blurry out that both girls couldn't understand, yet what was untestable to read was that this is a marriage document along with the license but what caught the most interest to the girls was…

_**Jaune and Qrowella Branwen-Arc**_

"Jaune-Jaune's married/ Aunt Qrowella' s married?!" both girls shouted, in which the former words had awaken the blonde boy that was in bed when he jolted up.

"Wait, I'm what?!" Jaune shouted, only to wince and grabbed his head in pain as the sudden headache had kicked in…however he would notice there was a golden ring on his finger. And upon the movement on his side followed by a groan did he looked and the blonde boys face turn red upon seeing Qrowella and her exposed breasts. Though his gaze shift when he notice a familiar on her own finger.

"What's with the damn noise?" Qrowe said in a groggy tone as she was wiping the sleep off her red eyes, until the dark hair woman notice something metallic rubbing against her skin as she pull her hand back to look the ring on her finger. Then look to a blushing Jaune, whom had got off the bed and had a pillow to cover his lower naked half but Qrowe notice a ring on his finger as well, it all connected in her head that Qrowella realized what this means.

_'Crap, there goes my discount membership.'_ Qrowe thought with a frown for when 'Single Ladies' night came in one of her favorite bars.

End

**AN**

**So I hope you had enjoyed this, and again if ya'll are interested to maybe adding more chapters in this story just let me know now.**

**Take care folks, DDK out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Hey everyone, so I've been reading the reviews that I had read and I have to say; "Ask and you shall recieve!". So heck yeah let's add another chapter to this story, hope you enjoy this!**

**DDK does not own RWBY**

The whole gang had once again found themselves into the living room of the house after hearing the commotion that was going on, especially when they learned that both Jaune and Qrowella were now married. Said newly weds were sitting on one of the couch together but with a empty space between them, Qrowe was slowly sipping on some cup of coffee while Jaune was sitting there looking awkward and fiddling with the ring on his finger. Yang, Weiss, and Ruby were sitting on another couch on the opposite side with Blake standing by next to Yang, Ren and Nora were seated together on another couch that was seemly in the middle, and finally Oscar was sitting on a comfort chair an was reading the documents that Nora and Ruby once read along with the marriage license. In which currently Ozpin was taking control at the moment so that he may read it himself.

_" Hmm other than the stains over the words that makes it nearly impossible to read, this document clearly states that Mr. Arc and yourself are infact married Qrowe. The same stains that covered the name and place of where it took place, so nulling the contract is impossible."_ Ozpin had explained his old friend after re-reading it a few times, in which caused said woman to groan at the news.

"So I'm stuck in a marriage with a guy that's old enough to be my son, wonderful." Qrowella said with a sarcastic tone before taking her sip, all while Jaune would sank into his seat. She couldn't really fault him for this situation though, it was her own idea that they drank enough to be drunk and wander into a place where they got hitched as well as the short 'honeymoon' before they woke up a while ago, _'It's not that he's bad looking, I'm just upset that I'm gonna have to forfeit my membership card for discount drinks. Stupid bad luck semblance!'_ Qrowe thought to herself with a frown.

"Well, look on the bright side Aunty Qrowe, at least now you would have to worry about hearing another one of Dad's cheesy pick up lines." Yang had told her aunt, while she does love her father the blonde girl would even admit that it was painful to watch his attempted flirt with his old partner during conversation when Tai thought neither she or her sister were watching.

"But…wouldn't Jaune-Jaune look like a younger version of your dad though? I mean both have blonde hair, blue eyes, and both trying to act cool but really turn out to be dorky…" Nora said the small list of things that Jaune and Taiyang had in commend, in which Ruby would tap her finger under her chin as she thought it over.

"Huh…yeah now that I think about it, Jaune and Dad look similar in a small way." the young reaper stated, at hearing her niece said this Qrowe would looked to Jaune and had thought it over.

"Huh…well shit. Add a little soul patch, grow some stubble on the jawline, and you'd would be a mirror image of my old partner kid. Only…younger." the older huntress claimed, while Jaune would place his head in his hands and let out a groan. In which that Ren would went over to the blonde boy and gave him a comfort pat on the shoulder.

"Don't feel down Jaune, we won't judge you on your sudden unplanned marriage." he said to his leader and brother figure, in which Jaune nodded in thanks to him.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around this, you both finding the time and place to get married…while under the influence of intoxication. " Weiss said with a frown on her face as she looked at the two, "Right around the time that we were suppose to be packed and leave for Atlas." she added.

"Not to mention the…_things_ that I wish I didn't hear." Blake muttered more to herself while sinking low in her seat, right as Qrowella was about to say something of how she was responsible for this mess Jaune beaten her by speaking.

"Guys, look this…I was abit down and just wonder around until I ended up at the same bar Qrowe was. I had asked if I could join her, we gotten to talk abit, then I started drinking even when I know I shouldn't. So, I'll take full responsible for this and will try to work this out with Qrowella." he explained as everyone looked at him, Qrowe more so than the others as she was touched by his words yet still believes she felt responsible for this. However that will have to wait as she finished her coffee before standing up.

"Right, but Ice Queen Jr. here is right though." the older woman started, ignoring a 'Hey!' from Weiss before she continued, " I still need to finish that letter for Ironwood, as well as packing up. Without the Spring Maiden to seal the vault the Relic of Knowledge is expose and must be protected, and what better place than being surrounded by the strongest military on Remnant." Qrowella said this, as well as catch Yang looking away when she mentioned 'Spring Maiden', before Qrowe would make her way back to her room. Leaving the teens alone, in which Oscar was able to gain control back so that he could speak his thoughts to the sisters in the room.

"So, would this mean that you'll call him 'Uncle Jaune' from now on?" the young farm boy questioned, in which Yang would make a snot like sound as she answered.

"Nah, and 'Uncle Vomit Boy' sounds like a mouthful to me. So we'll just keep calling him Jaune." the blonde brawler said, all while her sister would flash said boy a beaming smile his way.

"Welcome to the family Jaune!" Ruby said in a cheering tone at the thought of her family extending out, and that it was with her best friend, Nora though would jump up from her seat and sit next to the blonde boy.

"Yeah fearless-leader, not to mention you've gotten quiet a catch with this one! I mean, if you are into older women which is totally fine as Qrowella is hot, kinda like Yang but only more mature…and I'm possibly certain she has a bigger rack than her niece." she would say, in which said blonde girl would look down at her own breasts when hearing this.

"Excuse me?!" Yang would yell at feeling offended while Jaune himself would blush at remembering seeing his 'wife' topless when they woke up.

_"Is…is it so wrong if I think that I find her aunt more attractive?...Probably yeah."_ Jaune would thought to himself as his friends continue out with their usual shenanigans before they all moved to gather their things and get ready to head to the train station.

_**Much later in the day.**_

The gang would find themselves at the train station in Mistral that they would need to take a ride to Argus that was close to the border of Atlas, and once they get to the settlement they hope to get a ride to their destination. During the whole wait Qrowella was standing in line to get some tickets for the group as well as about to drop off a letter in the mail box, in which she hope it would reach to James first before they get into Atlas. Now at the moment the elder Branwen woman was having abit of a issue at the receptionist desk.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say honeymoon suite?" Qrowe asked when she was booking everyone's room, like putting team RWBY together, as well as having Oscar rooming with JNP, however the huntress had ran into abit of a problem when it came to booking her own room.

"Yes ma'am, records stated that you and a Mr. Jaune Arc are recently married. Being as newly wed's we offer an exclusive suite that lets you spend private time with your hubby, it even has sound proof walls so as to not disturb your cabin neighbors!" the reception girl told her with a knowing smile, in which Qrowella would felt a blush creep up on her cheeks before she shook her head.

"No thank you, I'll just take those rooms that I've asked for please." the red-eye woman told her, all while thinking to herself, _"For gods sake, it's a three hour trip to Argus not a damn week!"_ she thought.

"Aww, well then if your sure then Argus does have plenty of places for romantic spots for you and your dear husband to enjoy your evening." the girl told Qrowella, in which the latter would pay for the amount and grabbed the tickets. Right as she was making her way to deliver the letter for Ironwood one of her niece's had bump into Qrowe in a hurry, in which saw that it was the youngest one.

"Ruby? What's the hurry?" she asked the redheaded girl.

"Can't tell you it's a surprise!" said girl replied before she disappeared when Ruby used her semblance to 'escape' from her aunt, in which the older huntress can't help but shook her head with a smile on her face.

"She's defiantly Summer's daughter…" Qrowella mumble to herself, thinking back fond memories of her best friend and how much Ruby is growing up to be like her mother, before turning back to continue her destination, _"Hope this letter gets to you first James, otherwise it be pretty awkward if you ask a married woman out. Hell, even I didn't think I'll ever get hitched…hmm speaking of which I wonder how Jaune's taking this?"_ Qrowe thought as she arrived at a postal box.

_**With Jaune and friends.**_

Jaune Arc had expected many things to go one with his life. Growing up of wanting to be a hero like his ancestors were, going to Beacon to enroll with fake transcripts of hoping to learn to be said-hero, making lots of close friends to go into battle with as well as creating fun memories, and lastly getting the girl of his dreams to hopefully marry her…even though that last part was much sooner than the blonde boy expected as well as said girl was old enough to being his mother. Not to mention that she was a family member of two of his friends, funny of how things had turn out unexpected for him like as if his whole life story that someone could read and laugh their ass off from the comedy because Jaune Arc felt like he was destined to be a comic relief. At least it was better than becoming some mercenary asshole that would've been killed by a group of idiots.

And right now he was in the waiting area while three members of their group was away, Blake talking with Ilia upstairs, Qrowella getting the tickets and dropping off mail, and Ruby went to who knows where in the gift shop section. All while waiting Jaune himself was being 'interrogated' by two more friends that was not part of the group, in which one of them a blue hair boy with goggles on top his head along with a fake mustache was currently holding on the collar of Jaune's hoodie and was shaking the blonde boy.

"Alright you, confess! Tell us what you know, right now!" Neptune yelled while still shaking the blonde boy, in which another one with a monkey tail and killer abs would grab Neptune to pull him off, much to Jaune's relief.

"Dude! What did I tell you earlier before we got here? We're here as friends, not as Junior Detectives so cut out the 'bad cop' personal. Your not very good at it anyways." Sun said to his best friend an partner, in which Neptune could only slump his shoulders and let out a sigh.

"Your right man, sorry." the blue hair boy said as he took the mustache off.

"It's cool dude, don't worry about it." the monkey faunus said with a smile…before he took Neptune's place to shaking up Jaune, "Seriously man, confess! Tell us how the hell you scored yourself a hot huntress for a wife, especially someone that is related to Ruby and Yang!" Sun yelled in a hysterical tone.

"I…can't…tell…if…you…keep…shaking…me!" Jaune spoken with abit of vibration in his tone, as well as he was starting to see spots in his vision. Thankfully he would be rescued by a member of his 'new family' in the end.

"Alright boys, I think he has enough from having his brain being rattled up." Yang said with a amused tone as the blonde girl went to aid her 'Uncle' by pulling the collars of Sun and Neptune away from Jaune. The latter would wobble on her feet from the dizziness, thankfully Ren and Nora were able to keep their leader steady by standing by his sides.

"Believe me, we were all very surprised when we learned of this. But that doesn't excused you two by overreacting like this." Weiss said as she frowned at the two Haven students, Ren would spoken up next.

"Given of how you two shown concern for Jaune yesterday, I'd thought you've would feel happy that he's recovered." he said, though both he and Nora knew there was something Jaune wasn't telling them but both will wait a little longer till Jaune was ready.

" Well yeah, of course we're glad to see that Jaune is better than he was yesterday. But if he was seriously gonna get married the least he could've let us know, that way we would've thrown him a bachelor party!" Sun told them.

"Though, I still wish events last night were better." Neptune said as he was still bummed out over from last night.

"I'm…sorry to hear that?" Oscar said politely to the blue hair boy, being as he gotten caught up to speed from Ruby of what happened last night as well as feeling Ozpin shook his head in disappointment towards his former-students. All while Nora had exclaimed in excitement as she let go Jaune's side.

"If that was fun last night then I can't wait to get to Argus, I heard its got beautiful northern coastline! You think it's too early for beach season?" the hyperactive girl asked in thought, as well as maybe thinking a certain someone in swim trunks.

"Unfortunately, but we will be one step closer to Atlas." Ren said he checked Jaune one more time and deemed the blonde boy good to stand on his own two feet. In which Jaune gave him a nod in thanks before starting to think to himself.

_"Although, Nora does have the right idea…."_ Jaune's own train of thought would start drifting, of the warm beach where his friends were having a good time then his thoughts shift to Qrowella and that his imagination had started popping images of what swimsuit she wears…and before his growing hot cheeks would be expose he heard Weiss speaking that broke his concentration.

"Well I'm glad you're all excited, but I don't think you appreciate the trouble I went through to leave Atlas." the former heiress said with a huff, especially when it was a certain someone she did not want to run into. Mainly her father.

"Don't worry about it Weiss." the sound of Blake's voice was made when the cat faunus, having finished talking with Ilia, had joined in with the group and having heard the last part. In which Yang would join in by her partner's side and threw her arm around the black hair girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, trust us when we say team RWBY will be by your side no matter what! I'm sure Ruby would agree with me." the blonde brawler said with a smile, in which Blake mirrored it with one her own and nodded. To which Weiss couldn't help but smiled at them, already feeling she made the right call to run away from home and be with her real family. However their moment of peace was ruined when they heard a unknown voice approaching them.

"No one's got to be worried with us around!" said one of the two men holding a mace while the other one was holding a rifle gun while they approach the teens.

"Oh great, not these two." Neptune whispered to Sun, whom the latter would nodded and frown at the two older men. While as students at Haven Academy team SSSN had ran into Dee and Dudley a few times in Mistral and that the young trainee's learn the two Huntsman exploit their service into mercenary work sometimes.

"And…you are..?" Yang had asked while having a non-impressed look on her face.

"Why Dee and Dudley, of course!" the one named Dee exclaimed in introduction to himself and his partner before continuing, " The Argus's Limited very own Huntsman will be keeping everyone safe as we pass through Grimm territory. It's mainly to be a Manticore nesting ground that we'll pass through." he explained until his partner spoken next.

"But, for a generous tip we can make sure your passenger car gets extra special attention should things get dangerous." Dudley said with a grin like smile as he and Dee eyed up on the girls in the group though before anyone does anything, mainly Yang and Sun wanting to knock the two guys teeth out, they were interrupted.

"Yeah, I got a tip for ya. Its called; Buzz off." Qrowella said as she made her way back to the group then stood in between the teens and the two huntsman while Yang would make a face by sticking out her tongue and pulling a eye-lid down at them from behind her aunt. However this doesn't seem to bother the two men when they gotten a good look at Qrowe and started leering her.

"Well, hello gorgeous. Haven't seen someone like you around Mistral before, but we were discussing business. We were serious when we say offer to give your car some extra protection." Dee started to say and then Dudley spoken next.

"However, we are willing to give a discount of our usual fee's. In say by spending time with the most handsome pair of Huntsman of Mistral?" he said to Qrowella, whom the latter had a deadpan expression on her pretty face as she responded back

"Wow, it looks like Mistral is really scrapping the bottom of the barrel these days if all they found was you two. And with amateur pick-up lines to boot. " the red eye woman statement had caused the two men's leering smile to turn into upsetting frowns.

"Hey! You're talking to a-" Dee was cute off by Qrowella again.

Not only she had pulled up her scroll with one hand that had her Huntress license but used the hand that had her wedding ring on it to show the two, that and she used her free arm to reach and wrap around Jaune's head, that was meant for his shoulders, to pull him in that caused the blonde boy to yelp in surprise…and his face pressed into something soft until he realized it was Qrowe's breasts. As well as his face was pressed up against the cleavage window of hers as well.

"A professional Huntress, who is also married to this fine young gentleman here." Qrowe would say with a growing satisfied smirk as she watch the two men's disbelief expressions on their face, as well as slight jealousy towards Jaune, before she continued, " And if you two are done wasting time, one of you 'heroes' left the staff entrance to the caboose wide open. Be, hehe, a shame to lose your jobs before it even started." she told them in a amusing tone in her voice.

Once they realized the truth in this both Dee and Dudley would quickly turn around an left the group, as well as starting an argument between them on 'who's fault' it was that they left the door wide open to the caboose. Qrowella would shake her head at them as it brought back memories, of having abit of similar experience in STRQ before they learned their lesson and be better, meanwhile as much as Jaune was enjoying the 'assets' that was his wife's breasts he was having slight trouble breathing and made to push himself off…only to find himself that he can't since Qrowella's grip was abit tight around his blonde head. All while he was force to move his feet when Qrowe had turned around to face the group of teens so she could talk to them.

"Alright kiddos, I've gotten the tickets for the train. It'll be a three hour trip, so I hope you all said your farewell's to certain people." the older woman said, meaning to the people they know in Mistral such as Sun and his team along with Blake's parents whom had gotten to know each member of the rest of RWBY. Then her attention turn towards Yang, "You got Bumblebee all loaded up, Yang?" she asked her niece, being as Qrowella did paid half of the price with Tai as a birthday gift for the young girl.

"Yep, we're all set here. Just waiting on Ruby to get back-" Yang was suddenly cut off by Weiss.

"Mrs. Branwen- wait no Mrs. Arc- I mean, ugh! Qrowella let go of Jaune this instant!" the white hair girl shrieked upon seeing said blonde boy had suddenly gone limp in Qrowe's arm and not moving. In which said huntress would quickly let go in panic...and that Jaune body slump to the floor.

"Oh no, Jaune-Jaune's dead!" Nora cried out, and that was when Ruby came back with a few shopping bag's in hand.

"Hey guys, sorry that I'm abit late but I got- Gah, why is Jaune dead?!" the young redhead asked and shriek in horror.

"*sigh* At least he died what any man would dream of." Neptune spoken up as he witness of how Jaune ended in his final moments.

"Amen to that bro, I'll miss him." Sun reply back as he wipe a tear form on the coner of his eyes.

"Out of my way! Make room, all of you!" Qrowella yelled as she laid Jaune down on his back, then she started to preforming CPR the blonde boy. And after many tries of chest compressions and long mouth-to-mouth resuscitations later Jaune would suddenly wake up, then went wide eyed upon seeing Qrowe's lips on his before she pulled back an Jaune sat up coughing some fresh air into his lungs.

"Oh god, I thought I was done for!" he said, as well as feeling abit light headedness, as Nora and Ruby would drop down an hugged him tightly.

"He's alive! He's alive!" both girls cried out, though Jaune was having abit of a painful expression at feeling his bones starting to be crushed.

"Not for long if you two dolts keep up!" Weiss yelled as she and Yang went to pry the energetic girls off of Jaune, all while Qrowella would sigh in relief.

_"Thank god, your first day as a married woman Qrowella and you'd nearly suffocate your husband to death. At least my semblance didn't interfered."_ she thought to herself as she watched on…until Qrowella would felt someone tap her shoulder in which she turn to see it was Blake and Ren, the latter spoken up first.

"I thank you for saving my friend…but I don't think it was necessary." his words caused Qrowe to be shocked and upsetting.

"What? Why?!" she asked in a low tone so not to draw everyone's attention to them, instead she gotten a answer from Blake.

"Sure, he wasn't move a inch the moment you let go and laid him down…but I heard shallow breathing from Jaune." she said, in which Blake's cat ears would twitch slightly.

"And the amount of time would've taken longer for there to be no longer oxygen going into his lungs, in short he actually passed out." Ren told the older woman, in which she would started at the two longer with her red eyes.

_"….God damnit semblance!"_ Qrowella mentally scream in her head for the near heart attack from the scare she suffered of nearly killing Jaune on accident.

End.

**AN**

**And that's another update for this story, and you really like this part then you bet that I'm gonna make another chapter after this. Sure it may skip somethings during the whole Volume 6 (and not to give any spoilers but I'm into whats happening in 7 so far) but we'll see how this goes. So thank you everyone in the reviews who asked for another chapter.**

**Later folks, DDK Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**Alright another chapter here, and just a head up incase you all wonder yes I did skip most parts of what happens in Volume 6 because its basically happened the same thing except with Qrow being a woman in those parts. That and mostly I've felt lazy an skip over to try and thing up something funny. So hope you enjoy!**

**DDK does not own RWBY.**

Afterwards with Jaune's life no longer in 'danger' as well as saying goodbye to Sun and Neptune the gang had enter the train, and just like Qrowe promised she gave everyone tickets to their designated rooms within the same train car. RWBY together in one room that had bunkbed's, in which Ruby just squealed something about 'memories' back in Beacon, JNP had another room that was similar, Oscar had his own room an the same could be said with Qrowella…though she had requested one with a mini-bar that she'd paid extra for it. In which she was helping to herself by fixing herself a glass since she felt in need of a strong drink from what's been happening to her life recently then step out of her cabin to check on the others…until just as she turned around the corner of her door that she bump into someone.

More specifically a familiar mop of blonde hair that was her 'husband', in which said boy had caught himself from bumping into her and keep Qrowe from spilling her drink in hand by having his hands up to stop her….unfortunately he failed to realized where his hands aim as instead of her shoulders like Jaune planed however they were on the older woman's breasts.

"….."

"….."

"….Ya know, if you wanted a repeat of our 'honeymoon' last night ya could've bought me dinner first." Qrowella told Jaune, in which the huntress couldn't help but gave him a teasing smile, "But seeing as my room is right here…we can just skip dinner~." she said in which caused Jaune's cheeks to go red and immediately removed his hands from her chest.

"Sorry! Sorry, I just… wanted to have a word with you, about when we get to Argus." the blonde boy said, though he was still fighting off the blush as he glanced at Qrowe's breasts for a brief moment of remembering how they felt before going back to her face again.

"Alright, kidding aside what's up?" Qrowe asked now that she pushed humor aside as she would lean against the door frame of her room, taking a moment to take a small sip of her glass.

"Well I know that we need to get to Atlas soon, as well as keeping the relic safe, however I was wondering…if we can take a day or two rest when we get there? Not just for everyone, but its kind of personal sake for me." Jaune explained to her, in which the older huntress couldn't help but raise a eyebrow.

"And…why is that if you don't mind me asking?" she questioned him.

"Assuming if we're staying for a night or two in Argus, in which if we plan on renting out at a hotel, I…actually know someone that can help with that." he answered, in which he saw his wife just continue to sip her drink but none less she gave a nod for him to continue, " One of my older sisters lives there along with a wife and son, they have a house that is big enough to fit multiple people that we can use as a place to crash in. They bought it incase if my family pays a visit to them, or about half of them." Jaune told her.

"Half? Jaune, exactly how big is your family?" Qrowe questioned him in curiosity.

"Well, aside from my sister in-law and nephew, about ten people. My parents, myself being an only son, and seven sisters." he answered her, in which Qrowella was in the middle of taking a drink before she suddenly did a spit take having been caught off guard.

"Eight kids?!" Qrowe shrieked in surprise, in which Jaune couldn't help but sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as it was a normal reaction to him when someone learns of his family. Qrowella would think very carefully with this information before she spoke up, "Jaune…either your parents love each other with high level libido or one of them is a rabbit faunus." she told him, she didn't meant the latter to sound racist but the fact that her husbands parents still kept going to having eight kids….the dark hair woman should've grabbed a stronger drink than the one she just spat out.

"Yeah, lets…go with more on the former. Anyways back to the topic, I'm saying this cause chances are we might bump into my sister unexpected and its best if we sought her out the first chance we get. That and I wanna be the one to explained to her…about this situation between us." he finished by bringing his hand up to where the ring was, in which Qrowe would look back at her own matching ring as well.

"Right, can't imagine how she would take to find out her brother is suddenly married without knowing." she said with a nod in improvement.

"Right, just…sorry in advance if she ask or do anything embarrassing." the blonde boy said, he can already imagine what Saphron's reaction would be when she learn that he was married to not only a huntress but a woman nearly old enough to being their mothers age.

"Alright, I suppose we can take a day or two to buy up supplies in Argus and find some transport that can get us to Atlas. After that…" just before she can say anything the train had a minor tremble that shook the whole cart when it enter the snowy mountain region, however it was enough to make Qrowe look her footing when she stumble forward.

In which seeing her Jaune reacted quickly by catching her…or so he tried when Qrowe's drink had splashed into his face, and smelling the minor stench of alcohol, that blinded the young man for a moment and then fallen backwards when Qrowella's body had smack right into his and caused the two to be on the floor. Jaune had a moment to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand to be able to see straight and Qrowe herself would sat up abit herself until the two realized the position they were in, the dark hair huntress was straddled right on top of the blonde young man in a rather suggestive manner. In which the two blushed and couldn't find the right words as Qrowe's red eyes stared right into Jaune's blue ones, and before they even said anything they heard someone making a scoff sound that they both turn an saw there was a rather short old woman there in the hall with them that was passing by. Said woman had a walking stick with a skull on top and had prosthetic eyes, in which said eyes were narrow down in a glare as she stared at the two.

"You know, there is a reason why 'rooms' were invented in the first place. Especially when there is a nice empty one next to you." the elder woman said while pointing her stick to Qrowella's open-door room, "Not to mention showers if you are to get the alcohol stench off, there are children around after all." she added. Not waiting on the two's response the elder woman would start walking away once again before muttering, " Tch youngsters these days, thinking its alright to get laid right out into the open. Back in my day at least we have enough decency…" she disappeared from their sight.

In which both Jaune and Qrowella just stayed right where they were when watching the older woman leave, in which along with the trains movement on the railroad that caused a certain reaction that brought Qrowella's attention.

"Jaune…." she spoke up.

"Ye..yeah?" he response to her.

"Something rather hard is pressing against me right now…." she told the young blonde.

"Well, its just…a natural response of when a young healthy guy find himself in a situation with a attractive woman…" he responded, however before Qrowe could say anything the door to RWBY's room open.

""I'll be right back Yang, gonna see if Aunty…." Ruby paused in mid sentence when she stepped out and saw the two. Before anyone else could say anything Yang's voice was heard.

"Uh sis? Everything alright there?" the blonde girl asked when she poked her head out, then notice her aunt and newly uncle in the hall, " Oh, well aren't you two bold but a room would have more privacy don't you think?" the blonde girl told them.

"Yes Yang, we are well aware of that." Qrowella told her niece as she remained sitting on top of Jaune, she would've moved off but given that he has a certain 'condition' the dark hair woman remain where she was in order to spare him the embarrassment, " So was where were you both going to?" she asked to change the subject.

"Oh, well Yang and I were about to play some games to pass the time. We were wondering if you wanna join us, until…." Ruby started speaking until her silver eyes glance both at Jaune and her aunt.

"…Give me fifteen minutes to get this situation taken care of, then I'll come over and kick your butts." Qrowella told the girls.

"You got it Aunty Qrowe, have fun Jaune~!" Yang called out before she wrap her arm around her younger sister and pulled the young girl back into the room with the door shut closed. Once they were gone Qrowella would look down at the blonde boy beneath her, her red eyes staring down at his red face.

"So…think you can take care of your little friend there?" she questioned him.

"…Yeah, I should be able to once I get back into the room." he answered her as Qrowe would gotten off from her husband, then took his hand to help him get back on his feet. In which Jaune having his thighs together in attempt to hide himself an pray that Ren and Nora were still out of JNR's room, _"Damn no good hormones!"_ he thought to himself.

"Oh don't be like that Jaune, I'm actually flattered." Qrowe told him with a amusing smile on her face, in which Jaune would turn his head away, before she continued, "It's like you just said a moment ago, its perfectly normal for a healthy young man to be attract-" she was cut off when a tremble came back, this time both of them were using the walls to steady themselves up on their feet…then soon after the alarms above their heads went off.

"Oh great, as if my luck couldn't get any worse!" the blonde boy said while the older huntress made her way to the windows to look outside, already knowing that the alarms and the echo screaming could only mean one thing: Grimm.

"It's not yours…" Qrowella said as she glared her red eyes outside when she saw a flock of Manticores as well as there was a Sphinx that was leading them, she would then march to RWBY's door and yanked it open, "Grab your weapons then get to the roof!" she barked out a order to the girls.

"Got it, Team RWBY move out!" Ruby told the girls as they grabbed their weapons before rushing out pass the older huntress, whom in turn would look to Jaune.

"That goes for you too, find your teammates then Oscar and meet us up top. We have to keep them away from the civilians." she explained as Qrowe would quick jog back into her room and grabbed Harbinger. Not arguing with his wife Jaune would nodded and watched her ran off to join RWBY before he ran to his room to grab his weapons.

On the plus side of things, at least his erection had calm down in favor for survival and up holding duty to protecting the civilian passengers from danger!

_**Three hours and one intense battle later**_

Jaune would let out a sigh of relief when the train had finally made it to Argus…well maybe only half of it at least, earlier on during the battle they had learn that Ozpin had hid the fact that the Grimm were not only attracted to negative energy but also the relic that they carried. As expected the gang were very upset about this hidden knowledge, including Qrowella whom had worked with Ozpin for years yet wasn't shared all the headmasters secrets, until Ruby reminded them of the task at hand of keeping the civilians safe. So the plan was that RWBY, Oscar, and Qrowe would draw the Grimm's attention at the back of the train while Ren, with Jaune's help, would used his semblance to mask everyone's emotions to hide the whole way during the remaining trip. It was very taxing for both boys as they were exhausted…but it did work and now the remaining members of JNPR were alone for the time being as citizens of Argus had came and check up on the passengers, both family an friends alike, after hearing news of what happened.

"Do you think they'll be alright out there?" Jaune asked his friends as he place Yang's bag down next to the others, being as they were lucky that their train car wasn't part of the other half of the train, as JNR had went and collect everyone's luggage then rent out a storage unit to use where they can put their things in until the others return.

"I'm certain that they'll be fine Jaune." Ren told his leader as well as place a hand on the blonde's shoulder in support.

"Yeah! Not only RWBY are all back together but they have a young boy with the spirit of our Headmaster and one experienced huntress with them!" Nora said in her usual enthusiasm tone to keep their spirits up…until she suddenly gotten a mischief look on her face, "Oh, were you perhaps worried about a certain person. Like say a beautiful dark hair, red eye, badass looking wife Jaune-Jaune?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Ah...I...Nora! That is not what I meant and you know it!" Jaune said while the blonde boys cheeks were abit glowing hot at the girls teasing.

" I didn't hear a 'No'~!" said girl spoke in a sing song tone with a cheeky smile at watching her leader being a stuttering mess, all while Ren would shook his head but a smile was on his face. In which Jaune saw this and narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Oh yeah? If we're gonna talk about my relationship status, then maybe we should talk about yours?" when he said this it caused both Ren and Nora to pause for a moment then turn their heads facing each other, not a minute later did they turn away with growing blushes on their cheeks in which caused Jaune to smile in triumph, "That's what I thought, now if we're gonna wait for the others we'll need a place to stay….and I know jus the place." he told them, though from the look on his face both Ren and Nora saw that he seem abit nervous for some reason.

_**Later on.**_

When he had lead his two friends to the house that belong to his sister along with her wife an son Jaune had felt his stomach twist up in a knot before going the door to knock on it and then being lead inside, the last time he had any communications with either of his family members it was way before the Fall of Beacon and about after he had accepted Pyrrha's help to train him after he apologies for what a jerk he acted up to her. Oh sure they were proud of him making it at Beacon, even though his parents still say he'd be welcome back at home if he change his mind, and he loved them all with all of his heart…however out of everyone he was most afraid of more than his mother and father it was his older sister Saphron, being as the two were close when growing up and that Jaune hated of how he would've caused his sister to be upset at him for whatever idiotic deed he'd done to himself. Aside from Jaune, she was the first Arc siblings that went out on her own the family in order to pursue her girlfriend Terra Cotta then ended up married together years later along with their toddler son Adrian. In which the latter was currently being held by Terra while she stood beside Ren and Nora as all four of them watch on of how the Arc siblings interact.

That being Jaune currently being held in a headlock by Saphron under her one arm, all while the other was pinching and tugging on her brothers cheek, in which said boy was started to get teary eye from the pain.

"Jaune, you idiot! First I had to learn from mom months ago telling me you ran away from home, then later learn you had enter Beacon with zero training and with no aura, not to mention that you could've died during an Initiation Test." at saying that Saphron would let go of his cheek but tighten her grip on her arm around him causing Jaune to let out light choking sound, " Next thing I know I'm watching you on T.V of you participating in the Vytal Festival tournament, mind you I was very proud and rooting for you the whole time, but then the attack at Beacon happened and we've not heard a word from you in months because instead of coming home you decided to travel to Mistral!" as she said this Saphron would let go of her brother, in which Jaune would cough and lightly rubbed his throat before flinching when he saw the worried look on his sisters face, " You not only had me, but everyone else worried about you Jaune, Mom especially!" Saphron scold and she watch as her younger brother hung his head in shame.

"I know Saph, I'm sorry for causing you and everyone to be worried…I had sent a letter home telling everyone I was alright, but with no return address that I could've gotten a letter back." he explained, and when he looked up he saw the tears in his sisters eyes that caused the blonde boy to slowly walk up and pulled her in a comforting hug, in which she too returned it, "But I'm okay now, and everything will be alright. Okay?" he asked and even though Saphron sniffed an couldn't form words he did felt her nodding her head.

"Well, I for one am glad that your alright Jaune." Terra said softly with a smile, like her wife she too worried for her brother in-law but was happy that he was okay, before turning to his friends, "And we thank you for looking out for him for us." she added.

"Of course, Jaune isn't just our leader or teammate. We consider him to be family as well." Ren told her, along with Nora adding.

"Yeah, Team JNPR wouldn't had been the same without our fearless leader in the driver seat, leading the charge and making us look awesome. Besides…" the ginger hair girl said before she bend over to be even eye level with Adrian, "He never told us he had a nephew! Oh, aren't you just the most adorable little thing ever!" Nora said in baby talk to the toddle, especially when she 'boop' his nose in which Adrian giggled. Saphron would pull away from the hug, as well as calming down, as she smiled at them.

"I'd would love to hear all about your time as a team, anyways you all staying for a while right?" she asked of them, in which Ren nodded.

"Yes, we are currently trying to get into the Kingdom of Atlas." he started off before Jaune continued.

"However, we've gotten separated from the rest of our friends on the ride here. So at the moment while we're waiting on them, we'll be trying to see if we can get a transport ride while waiting." Jaune finished explaining, though Terra would look over to him with a frown on her face.

"That's…not gonna be easy. There is an Atlesian base on the port side of Argus, but at the moment its closed off from the public when word of Atlas closing its borders around the Kingdom." she explained to them all while holding Adrian whom was distracted by Nora. In which Jaune couldn't help by sigh and run a hand through his blonde hair at the intel.

"Well I didn't expect this to be easy, but hadn't thought this would be hard either. We'll go check it out later, right now until our friends get here we need to stay. I don't mean burden you all, but would it…" he was cut off by his sister.

"Of course you can stay! Right hun?" Saphron asked when she turned to her wife, in which Terra nodded, then turn back to her brother, " Then that's settled, we can….Jaune?" the blonde older sibling spoke when she saw something she hadn't notice till now.

"Um, yeah?" Jaune asked in confusion when he saw his sister giving him a weird look…until Saphron grabbed his hand that he used to rub his head. The one with a wedding ring on it.

"What's this….?" Saphron asked with a sweet tone in her voice along with a smile, one that made Jaune shiver in dread as he knew it was not a good sign.

"Its…a wedding ring." he answered, in which Terra herself went wide eyed as she realized it now that she saw it, however Saphron still held on her expression and nodded her head. Of course she already knew what it was yet wanted to be certain, as well as a quick glance to Nora yet didn't see one on the ginger before turning back to her younger brother.

"Jaune?" she asked once again.

"Yeah sis…." he said while feeling himself started to sweat up.

Especially when he felt Saphron cup the side of his face with both of her hands, giving him a nice soothing stroke while that smile was on her pretty face…until it suddenly turn scowled and she pinch both of his cheeks hard then stretch them out, causing the blonde boy to yelp in pain while grabbing hold of his sisters wrist in a poorly attempt to beg for mercy.

"Who's the harlot that didn't get my inspection or asked for approval?!" Saphron screech out.

_**With Qrowella and the others**_

After they had learned the horrible truth from Jinn, about how Ozpin and Salem were ex-lovers centuries ago along with learning the latter can't be killed, as well as Ozpin shutting himself in deep within Oscar's mind after Qrowella had punched him along with her harsh words, the group had to travel through the snowy lands in order to seek out shelter to rest and not only that but taking along a unexpected companion that was the elder woman name Maria Calavera.

They were just approaching the Brunswick Farm that they found, and that it seemly to be abandoned with no one around, when suddenly Qrowella had made a loud sneeze all of a sudden in which causing the others to look her way.

"Are you starting to catch a cold, Aunty Qrowe?" Ruby asked in concern for her mentor and mother figure, same thing with Yang who shared her sisters expression.

"Nah, its just….I felt someone just talked about me just now." Qrowella said with a puzzled expression on her face, as well as frowning as she thought, _"And I have a feeling I've been just called a whore as well."_

End

**AN**

**And there you have it, now I have to think of what's gonna happen in the next chapter along with trying to updates on some other stories. Seriously everyone, writers block is a real pain in the ass and with distractions in my life its hard to focus but hopefully I'll have some inspiration to help me continue to go on. So hope you all had a good new years as we begin in 2020!**

**Later folds, DDK out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

**Hey everyone, here's another update for this story. This took way longer than what I had expected, between work and coming up with what to write up along with many distractions its been harder for me to find the time to update my stories. Hope you enjoy this part as most of this is what I came up with in idea an put it into the chapter, I'll be sure to update it if I find an fix any errors as best I could an such. I thought of making a 'Omake' like but not completely sure if I should and just make short stories of them, oh well another thought to think of later in time now lets get on with this freaking good story!**

**Enjoy! DDK does not own RWBY**

A lot of things had happened since yesterday, the Grimm attack that they were forced to separate from the others along with a unwanted elderly companion, learning the truth about Ozpin and Salem's past along with everything else. Next they had stopped at a abandoned farm settlement called Brunswick Farm where they all attempt to settle in for the night, however the whole group discovered the decease settlers of the farm but by the cause of said deaths when they've encounter a herd of Grimm called the Apathy. They barely escaped with what little willpower they had left, if it weren't for Maria giving Ruby a pep talk that caused the young girl to use the power of her silver eyes none of them would've survived and a part of Qrowella felt that she let the girls down for not realizing the danger.

Turns out though that Calavera was a retired legendary huntress, to Qrowe at least, know as 'The Grimm Reaper' that everyone in the Huntsman community has heard about until she suddenly went dark and eventually everyone was convince that Maria had met a unfortunate end. In which case it was since the elderly woman had talked about how she lost her silver eyes to an agent of Salem and had to use prosthetic eyes to help her see, still Qrowe was thankful for her for telling Ruby what the young girl needed in order to use her silver eyes and now her niece had a new mentor to teach her how to use that power.

It wasn't long after that Ruby had gotten a scroll call from Jaune when the group was within range of a CCT tower and one hour later they had made it to Argus, and shortly after Nora nearly crushed Oscar's lungs when she first tackled him the whole group had reunited with JNP. Firstly they had went to collect their things that was on the train, as well as storing Yang's bike in the rental storage unit, and afterwards the group would follow JNP by boarding a transport car that would take them downtown to where the group of three were staying.

"So this is Argus, huh it's a lot bigger than I thought it would be." Qrowella spoken up as she was standing up with a hand on a bar to steady herself while watching random shops and people they passed by while riding on the moving car, Jaune was standing beside her while the others were sight seeing with Ren and Nora pointing out at random and explaining what they were.

"Yeah, it's actually one of the largest non capital cites in all of Remnant. Colonist of Mantle were able to help years back when Argus was at first a small settlement that brave the cold climate, in exchange for goods that Salitas couldn't provide an thus a hybrid city was created by the two nations." the blonde male explained before turning his attention to the older woman, "Also sorry that I didn't mention earlier when I was talking to Ruby, but it really is good to see you again Qrowe." he said with a smile. Said woman couldn't help but form a teasing smile as she, with one hand still on the railing bar, would reach out to wrap around his head an pulled him in a side hug in which Jaune's face was pressed up against her chest.

"Aww, miss your beautiful badass wife huh? What, couldn't go even a single day without someone to cuddle up with in bed…or were you hoping for more than cuddles?" Qrowella would asked with a flirty tone in her voice.

"Wha…what-no! I didn't…I mean not that there's nothing wrong…." Jaune was at a lost in words while his face was beet red, and it didn't help that his face was being squeezed up against his wife busty soft-, _"No! Bad Jaune bad!" _Jaune mentally screamed in his head when his hormones were acting up.

"You both do realized that this is a public transport, with passengers are currently present." Weiss called out as she along with the rest of RWBY, Oscar, and Maria were listening to Ren and Nora talking about the Atlas Base that was present until they heard them, "And stop suffocating Arc like that, we don't want a repeat of yesterday!" she added

"Hush now Ice Queen Jr, the grown up are having an adult conversation now. Besides, you've already lost your chance to get with Jaune anyways." the dark hair red-eye Huntress told the young Schnee, having been told from her nieces of how the blonde boy had tried to 'woo' the white hair girl at Beacon, before letting go of Jaune's head to let him breathe easily.

"She's not wrong there Weiss, if only you'd had been less cold to him back then so that Vomit Boy could achieve his Snow Angle's heart!" Yang said in a playful tone while being dramatic, in which said 'Snow Angle' was not amused by her teammate/ friend.

" I can see how you and your Aunt are definitely related, are you certain she is not your real mother?" Weiss asked of her.

"Nope." Yang answered with a pop sound she made on the 'p' part in the end, _"But…part of me wish she was." _ she thought to herself. However before anything else could be said the car they rode on soon came to a stop on their destination, and upon getting off Oscar would speak up.

"So where have you guys been staying?" he asked, upon his question though he gotten a mix of response. Nora having a large grin like smile on her face of something she find amusing, Ren's was abit hard to read at first but the small twitch on the corner of his lips hinted he was trying to hold it back, and for Jaune…he looked both scared and nervous.

"Uhh…well you see-" he didn't get the chance to finished as the blonde boy was cut off by someone else.

"THERE YOU ARE!" the vocal sound of his sister from behind caused Jaune to froze up while the others, minus Ren an Nora, would look to see who it was till they spotted Saphron along with Adrian. While the latter of the two was being held by the former the blonde older sister of Jaune could only frown with narrow eyes as she examined the group that were her brother's friends.

"Uh…Hey sis." said the nervous brother in which caused the rest of everyone to be surprised.

_"Sis?"_ was everyone minus Ren, Nora, and Maria since the latter figure it out already. However before anyone else could blink a blurry of red and rose petals blocked their view as they saw Ruby had zoomed in towards the mother and son duo.

"Oh my gosh, are you really one of Jaune's sisters?! Which one of the seven are you, the oldest or youngest? Oh! Is that your son? He's so cute!" Ruby was talking in excitement as she cooed at Adrian before turning towards Jaune's direction, "Jaune! Why didn't you tell us you had a cute nephew?!" the young redhead called out.

"I know, right?! Its totally not fair that Jaune-Jaune has been holding out on us!" Nora answered to her as she too went to join with Ruby to gosh over on the young infant boy, who was looking at them with wide wondering eyes at the redheads, all while Saphron would just smile at the girls.

"Well as much as I would like to show Adrian around to everyone of Jaune's friends, I've already know Ren and Nora so how about little introduction first?" she asked of them kindly.

"Um actually sis…." Jaune started talking only to be cut off again.

"Jaune, hush now." Saphron told him in a authority tone voice.

"Yes ma'am!" he replied back quickly and went silent, causing everyone to look at one another at the interaction between siblings until Ruby spoken out.

"Oh, uh okay then. I'm Ruby…Ruby Rose." the young redhead said abit shyly at first, yet she felt at ease when Jaune's sister just smiled and nodded at her as everyone else went on.

"Weiss Schnee, a pleasant to meet you. " Weiss decided to go ahead first.

"Blake Belladonna, like Weiss a pleasant to meet you as well" the faunus girl replied next followed by her partner.

"Yang Xiao Long, and I hope we can share and compare embarrassing stories of our siblings!" as she said this caused certain siblings to go red face.

"Yang!" both Ruby and Jaune yell at the same time while Saphron laugh in amusement and saying something to hold Yang on that offer.

"Uh Hello, I'm Oscar Pine." the farm boy spoken rather abit shyly like Ruby was.

"Although I'm not originally with this group, but you may call me Maria." the elder woman spoken as she adjusted and blink her prosthetic eyes abit.

"And I'm Qrowella Branwen…" Qrowe went next and when Saphron had saw her the blonde sister of Jaune would stare at the Huntress longer than the others when they introduce themselves, everyone had remain silent when they saw Saphron walking up to Qrowe whom the latter was feeling abit of uneasy in looking in the blue eyes that she seen Jaune has. After a long stare down the blonde woman would break away to smile down at her infant son.

"Adrian, say hello to your new Aunty~." Saphron told her son before holding the little boy up towards the older woman, said small boy would look at Qrowe with curious eyes whom the latter saw that she was offered to hold her 'nephew' from his mother.

"Oh, um I don't think he…" Qrowella tried to protest, however Adrian would seemly 'lung' when he put his arms out and reach for the older woman thus making him slip out of his mothers hands and Qrowe being quick to catch him in her arms an adjusting him up right to hold him, " Uh…hi there little guy." the dark hair woman greeted with a nervous smile.

"Bah!" the little boy could only say as he place his small hands onto the woman's face, whom Qrowella squirm and most her head in discomfort to keep his hands away from her red eyes and mouth while hearing the snickering sounds from her nieces.

"Anyways, its very nice to meet you all! Jaune had told me that you were gonna be a big group that needed a place to stay, so your all welcome over at our house. My wife Terra should be done getting groceries by now, so if you'll follow me please then I'll take you over to the house." Saphron would explained to the group, Jaune nodded in agreement with his sister as he went over to Qrowella to grab his nephew…until Saphron wrap her arm around her younger brother's, "Jaune, being as you, Nora, and Ren have already stayed on the previous day you three can make lunch for everyone." at the mention of lunch everyone, those whom had escape Brunswick Farm this morning an skip breakfast, stomach made loud growl noises.

"Some food would be good, yes." Blake commented with Weiss and Oscar nodded in agreement with her. All while Ruby and Yang having ignored their stomachs in favor of being over to their Aunt and getting to know of their new cousin of sorts since they were family now.

Jaune at first wanted to protest until his older sister would start tugging on his arm to half lead and half drag him away, in which everyone else started following the brother and sister all while Qrowella continue to hold an carry Adrian the whole way with her nieces walking beside her, _"Huh, well that wasn't too bad in first meeting. For a second, I thought I was gonna be interrogated by my sister in-law, maybe my luck must be changing."_ Qrowe thought to herself.

**_Cotta-Arc House_**

_"I was wrong…I was so wrong, god damnit semblance!"_ Qrowe thought as she soon found herself seated on one of the couches in the living room of the house, seated across from her was Saphron and her wife Terra next to her while their son Adrian was seated at their feet playing with one of his toys.

The only comfort that the older huntress had was Ruby and Yang sitting down on both sides of their aunt to show their support for her, all while Weiss and Blake standing on the far side of the room while JNP were in the kitchen making lunch along with Oscar who volunteer to help out. Maria herself decided to stay out of it and headed out in the backyard where it was nice and quiet for the elder woman, soon silence filled up the whole room as the two family members stared at one another until Ruby would break the ice first.

"So…this is a very nice house you have." the young girl started saying with a friendly smile, in which Terra would return it with her own.

"Thank you, I know it seem a little big for only three people but you'd get use of how many times certain in-laws would drop by for a surprise visit." she responded to the young girl, in which Ruby would nodded in understanding having learn of Jaune's extended family. It went quiet again and would've been awkward had Yang not spoken up next.

"Uh so Saphron, you're the only Arc living here?" the blonde niece of Qrowella asked in which Saphron still was staring at the older woman as she responded.

"Yep, moved the second I could. Jaune and I are the only two living away from home, I guess in a way he just wanted to be like his big sis by making a name of himself in a career that makes him a hero." Saphron explained as she thought back to how Jaune wanted nothing more than to being the big hero that saves the day, even though he did run away and join a school with zero training yet still the elder sister was proud of him…until she brought up the Goliath in the room, "What I did NOT expect however was for him to suddenly go an get himself hitched without telling any of us, so with that being said Qrowella how about we start off with you telling us abit bout yourself and how you met Jaune?" she asked the Huntress, in which the latter wished she could just pull out her flask in feeling the need for something to drink but decided against it.

"Well to start off, I had graduated from Beacon myself along with being a member of Team STRQ. Part of the time I when I'm not taking missions is taking care of my nieces, either by training them or…hehe changing their diapers." Qrowe said with a chuckle as she heard the protest an complaints from Ruby and Yang, whose faces were red in embarrassment that caused everyone in the room to laugh a little, " As for Jaune himself…if I have to be honest I didn't think much of him more than being a friend of Ruby's at Beacon. Hell, half the time I was kind of expecting the two dating if Beacon didn't fall." the older huntress told them.

"Aunty Qrowe!" said young girl who buried her face into her hands to hide from the further embarrassment.

"But when I do finally met him in person…I was honestly not impressed, I mean no disrespect but the kid had a look about him that he never seen Grimm before in his life and would've gotten eaten by a Beowolf before he graduated." Qrowe continued, ignoring her youngest niece as she focus her conversation with her sister in-law whom nodded at every word the older woman spoke.

"Yeah, we were pretty much shelter most of our life back home. Most of the settlers were retired Huntsman, including our parents, so it was pretty much…about seventy-nine percent Grimm free most the time. Not to mention with how Jaune was, we…were abit over protective most of the time." Saphron said with a mild laugh while Terra would roll her eyes as she already knew the truth since getting know the Arc family, Jaune's sisters were over protective ALL the time.

"Anyways, Jaune didn't look like much…but overtime when I was traveling with them to Mistral I saw that he improve and become a capable fighter, as well as a strategist. Like having a hand in helping take down a Nuckelavee that his friend Ren finished off, all while I was poisoned and incapable to help." Qrowella explained as Ruby nodded with her aunt in agreement since she was there.

"Okay, though I find that amazing and scary at the same time…" Saphron would pause as she shivered from hearing chilling tales of the terrifying Grimm that roam in the region of Anima, yet she was happy to learn not only her brother survived but help in killing it, " I'm still waiting to hear the part where you two 'fallen in love' with each other, as well as the point where you decided to rush off and get married." the blonde woman told the Huntress with narrowed eyes while Terra shook her head at her wife, the latter having witness the Arc sisters driving every girl away that took a interest in their brother to spare his 'naïve bleeding' heart.

"Oh, that? We gotten drunk at one point after the Battle at Haven then by next morning we woke up not only naked in bed but found out we gotten married." the dark hair woman said bluntly to her in-laws.

"Wait, really that's it?" Terra asked her while Saphron remain quiet after hearing that.

"Nope, Ruby and Nora found them naked in bed and a document that said they were now married with matching rings and license with it. They are officially Mr. and Mrs. Branwen-Arc." Yang replied to her.

"Although, it is a little weird but cool to learn that your best friend is now your uncle. So we pretty much role with it, these kind of things are pretty much normal for our group." Ruby told the couple.

"For the sake my sanity, I'd tend to not question and just go with it. Especially when it comes to my partner." Weiss would tell them.

"Here here." Blake adding her own comment in agreement.

"Well, there you have it hun. You wanted to know how Jaune gotten himself married without telling you…hun?" Terra questioned when she notice her wife had gone quiet, before said blonde woman would suddenly groan and slapped her own face with her hands. At that time JNP plus Oscar had came in with plates full of sandwiches.

"Alight, lunch is now officially served!" Jaune said in enthusiasm…until he notice how his sister was acting, "Uh Saph?" he asked in concern until said sister would remove her hands an glare over at her younger brother.

"Damn it Jaune! Didn't you learn by now from Dad and Grandfather history?!" Saphron yelled out, in which Terra would quickly cover Adrian's ears with her hands.

"Saphron Cotta-Arc, language!" she yelled out, in which her wife gave her an apologetic look while her brother looked confused as everyone had grabbed a sandwich to start eating.

"Huh? What are you talking about sis?" the blonde boy asked in confusion of how his sister was acting, in which Saphron could only stare at him for a moment before speaking.

"Quick question, did Dad ever tell you of how he and Mom gotten together?" she asked in which Jaune could only make a small 'pfft' sound like it was obvious.

"Well due, it was around the time I asked advice on how I could get a girlfriend. He told me that all women look for is confidence, because that's how he was able to woo mom into asking her out multiple times before and after a Huntsman mission till they got married." he explained to her of what his father told him, in which Qrowella was listening while eating her sandwich and couldn't help but roll her red eyes.

_"If it were Raven she'd would test out on how strong he was first, Tai was just lucky."_ Qrowe thought to herself, still remembering the expression on Raven's face and Tai's goofy like smile when he had finally won after the twenty-five defeats he suffered. She was brought back from memory lane when Saphron spoke out.

"Okay first of all, you know that Dad gives horrible dating advice so stop listening to them. And second, he did asked mom out but only because he wanted to see if they can work it out together and they have." the older blonde sister explained to him, in which caused Jaune to be further confused.

"Work it out? What are you saying sis?" he asked, in which Saphron made a frustrated groan.

"Oh my god, how are you still this dense! They didn't start dating before they got married, it was right after they did…while being drunk. And not just them, Grandfather and possible every male member of the Arc family tree met their significant other through the influence of alcohol." she explained it to everyone present, most shocking of this news the most was Jaune and Qrowella.

"Wait, WHAT?!" both screamed out as Terra pick it up the conversation after her wife.

"Drunken Marriage as they called it, I've gotten the explanation from Jaune and Saphron's mother when she told me could possibly happen to Adrian when he gets older. Genetic or not it could possibly happen." she explained to them as Saphron continue off.

"In short, the women in the Arc Family had made a vow to always inspect someone who is interested in the male first for possible future family member material so that we could have a proper wedding ceremony for once." the blonde woman told them.

"Hold on, what do you mean 'for once'?" Weiss questioned them.

"Oh, don't get us wrong. There was a wedding between Saphron and myself, it was beautiful!" Terra said as she grabbed her wife's hand to show her affection, in which the latter would smile fondly and lean comfort to her lover.

"It's just none of the males in our family has one, and Jaune was the last hope since every sibling of ours around his age are girls so that mother and grandmother dreamed of a beautiful wedding one day for him and his perfect girl." Saphron told them, before turning to her younger brother, " Did you really not listen to the times Mother has told you NOT to go into bar's or any place sell alcohol?" she asked of him.

"Hey! Come on, I was like ten years old when she started telling me that. And even if I remember it's not like I know that this was gonna happen, besides as far as I know this hasn't been bad so far." Jaune told his sister.

"Oh really, and why would that be so dear brother?" Saphron asked of him...until she realized something was amiss, when she looked down her son Adrian was missing and she wasn't the only one as Terra would notice too.

However before both mothers would panic for their missing son they, along with everyone else, heard a small child like yawn across the room. Qrowe had to blink her red eyes twice as she looked down at her lap, sometime during the conversation Adrian had somehow climb up on the other couch without the older woman's notice along with her nieces since they were so focus on the conversation. And when he was up the infant boy had crawled up on Qrowe's lap and would just use her as a 'bed' for him to fallen asleep on, in which the girls minus Blake, Terra, and Saphron would gosh over at the cuteness while Qrowella was left stunned that her new nephew had snuck up on her in order to take a nap on her lap before she carefully would pick him back up into her arms. In which Adrian would make a little squirm at the movement that disturb his sleep, but he calm down and nuzzled himself in the older woman's arms and used her chest as a pillow, to which Qrowella couldn't help but smile as the little boy reminded her the times when Ruby and Yang were around his age. She wasn't the only one smiling though, Jaune had watch what happened and it brought a big grin on his face at Qrowe's actions before turning back to his sister.

"That's why, if Adrian feels safe enough to sleep within Qrowe's grasp then everything else will be alright." Jaune told her in which his friends, including Oscar, would smile and nodded in agreement while Qrowe kept her attention on the sleeping infant to watch him sleep peacefully. Both Terra and Saphron would then look at one another, the former giving her blonde wife a knowing smile while the latter would look unsure at first...before she resigned and smile back before turning to her brother.

"Alright Jaune, I'll accept that and make her feel more welcomed to the family." Saphron told him, in which Jaune was relief and thankful towards his elder sister, before she would suddenly clapped with glee, "So! Would we be expecting little nieces and nephews soon?" she suddenly asked them while Terra added.

"After all, it would be good for Adrian to have cousins around his age to play with!" she told them with enthusiasm as her wife. In which both Jaune and Qrowella's faces would turn crimson red at the idea of children.

"What?!" both husband and wife asked in shocked, that was until their nieces started talking

"Oh! Oh yes, I want cute little cousins to spoil!" Ruby would say as she couldn't contain herself.

"Me too sis, then they can listen to the tales of their awesome cousin's adventures!" Yang spoke out with a huge smile on her face.

"Hmm, well you two might get your wish if Jaune and your Aunt decided to have multiple kids." Blake added in with her own amused smile at his face at the reaction both Jaune and Qrowella were making.

"And knowing Arc's luck, along with Qrowe's semblance, they might end up having more than eight children." Weiss joined in with her own smile forming.

"That would definitely be a possibly in the future." Oscar added in his own comment.

"Well Jaune-Jaune and Qrowe had already slept together, so maybe they're at a good start. Oh! And best of all, Ren and I can be god parents to all of them!" the bubbly redhead of JNP had spoken out.

"Nora no." Ren told her.

"Nora YES!" Nora replied back with a big smile.

"You guys, this is not helping at all. Stop it!" Jaune yelled out in embarrassment at his friends, in which caused everyone including Saphron and Terra to start laughing in amusement while Jaune's whole face went beet red. Qrowella however had a small amount of red on her cheeks, however she would look down at Adrian whom despite all the noises remain asleep.

_"Well...perhaps motherhood wouldn't be too bad. Maybe then I get to see how Summer and Raven felt."_ Qrowella thought to herself while listening in the groups antics.

End

**AN**

**So hope you all had enjoyed this part of the story, I did had some idea's with what happen in Volume 7 because holy crap I did not expect things to take a turn with what the heck just happened. But that's at a later date, anyways thank you all who have review and shown support to this story, if I have to be honest I think I have to agree with a reviewer bout liking Qrowella more than regular Qrow. Sure I like him as a person but I think I like the female version of him better to be honest, its why I made stories like this in the first place especially after seeing that drawing of the cover image (which credit goes to who ever made it!) so I'll be thinking of more stories involving Qrowe in a later date. Thank you all for your love an support, you guys are awesome!**

**Till next time folks, DDK Out!**


End file.
